Kagura's Reincarnation
by turtlequeen2
Summary: Ever wonder what Kagura's reincarnation would be like? Well you're about to find out! How will Sesshoumaru react when he meets her? WARNING: SPOILERS from manga. OC:Sess, Inu:Kag, some San:Mir
1. Prologue: Kagome Meets the Youkai, Kaori

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hehehehe I'm back with another new story!

Kagura: I'm in this one now?

Turtlequeen2: You could say that…

Inuyasha: What the hell?

Sesshoumaru: Kagura?

Turtlequeen2: UDUSAI! GOSH! LEMME FINISH THIS!

Inuyasha, Kagura, & Sesshoumaru: O.O

Turtlequeen2: Finally! I do not own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi does.

(NOTE: This takes place in the manga after Kagura dies. So some things might be spoilers, but mostly fiction by me…I'll warn you of upcoming spoilers.)

------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue **

**Kagome Meets the Youkai, Kaori**

**No ones POV**

Kagome ran late to school as usual. She was late because of a certain hanyou who tried to drag her back to the feudal era again…(sigh) When she went up the steps, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi meet up with her.

"Hey Kagome-chan! Are you getting over your rheumatism?" Kagome sweat-drops from another excuse her grandfather gave her school.

"Eh…heheh…yea, much better," she says, rubbing behind her head.

"You missed a lot this week. There's this new exchange student here that's got all of the guys drooling. Even Hojo stares! I heard that she's from France," Ayumi says in absolute shock.

"I don't mind," Kagome responds.

"Of course, with your boyfriend and all…by the way how is he," Yuka asks. All of her friends surround her for an answer, but were interrupted when the bell rang for them to start class.

Just then the door opened and a girl with the most beautiful black hair walks in, making an apparent entrance. All the boys stare at her. Her violet eyes look them over in un-interest.

"Do you have a tardy pass Miss Kagamuyo," asks the teacher. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head no. She is given a detention and she walks to sit beside Kagome. Her friends glare at her. Kagome got a strange vibe about her.

_'That girl…it seems like I know her from somewhere…' _Kagome thought. The girl thought the same about Kagome.

While the teacher continued on with attendance, the girl said," Are you that girl that everyone says is always absent because of illnesses," the strange girl asked.

Kagome broken out of her thoughts, answered back," Uh…yea. That's me. Higurashi, Kagome. What's your name?"

"Name's Kagamuyo, Kaori. Are all the guys here like this?"

"Well there are some decent guys. They all seem to think you're beautiful."

"Thanks. That's a first. I really don't find interest in guys who only like girls for their looks. It sounds so vain."

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri start listening in. _ 'Wow. She's not as bad as my friends said. Then again, they always have gossip.' _Kagome smiles," So when did you first come here?"

"Well, a few days ago."

Just then, Kagome caught sight of a beautiful golden fang necklace around Kaori's neck. "Hey that necklace. Where'd you get it? It's beautiful."

"Oh, thanks. I've had it since forever. I guess it's a family heirloom." She fingers it absent- mindingly. The teacher started to pick partners for their math project and low and behold, Kagome and Kaori were picked to be together.

After school, Kaori asked to study at her house with her and Kagome agrees.

"So where do you live?"

"At the Higurashi Shrine."

"That's quite interesting. Are you a miko of some sort?"

"I guess you could say that." All the sudden at the top of the steps, Kaori dropped her book bag on the floor and stared in shock at the sight she saw. It was no other than Inuyasha in a bandana, standing there staring back at Kaori in equal shock.

"Kagura," Inuyasha asks in shock. Kaori looks back in utter confusion.

**Kaori's POV**

I knew that girl Kagome was a weird girl. I sensed pure energy coming from her. Those human men disgust me. As if I, a demon, would date human men. Kagome doesn't seem so bad though. I don't hate humans, but I just can't imagine being intimate with one. I wish I could find a youkai around here, but never can seem to find one. I wonder if I am one of the only ones left?

I asked to study with her and to my guess she was a miko. When we reached the top of the steps, I see the last thing I would never expect to see: a hanyou.

Then he turns to notice my true form through my concealment charm and asks a word," Kagura?"

Kagome comes in, saying," Inuyasha, what are you saying? Kagura's dead."

"She smells and looks exactly like her."

"You are a hanyou yes," I finally say.

"What of it?"

"Then you can see though my concealment spell. Only those with youkai blood can see through it." I take off my necklace, revealing my true form: red eyes, black hair, pointing ears, claws, and fangs.

"You look just like her," Kagome mumbles out of fascination.

--------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Sorry for the shortness but I needed a good place to stop. Promise for next chappie to be longer!

READ AND REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue on…


	2. Chapter 1: Through the Well, Kaori!

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry no spoilers in this one, but interesting as always!

Kaori: What the hell is going on!

Turtlequeen2: You'll find out soon enough. I don't own Inuyasha, but Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own Kaori though - I think…

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_Last time on Kagura's Reincarnation:_**

_I asked to study with her and to my guess she was a miko. When we reached the top of the steps, I see the last thing I would never expect to see: a hanyou. _

_Then he turns to notice my true form through my concealment charm and asks a word," Kagura?" _

_Kagome comes in, saying," Inuyasha, what are you saying? Kagura's dead." _

_"She smells and looks exactly like her." _

_"You are a hanyou yes," I finally say. _

_"What of it?" _

_"Then you can see though my concealment spell. Only those with youkai blood can see through it." I take off my necklace, revealing my true form: red eyes, black hair, pointing ears, claws, and fangs. _

_"You look just like her," Kagome mumbles out of fascination. _

_**This time on Kagura's Reincarnation: **_

**Chapter 1**

**Through the Well, Kaori!**

**Kaori's POV**

Kagome and Inuyasha keep looking at me in interest and it starts to give me the creeps.

"Will you two stop starring at me! Who is this Kagura you keep mentioning because I'm not her," I exclaim. Kagome starts blushing out of embarrassment.

"Um, sorry…" Kagome mumbles. "You look so much like her, its uncanny. It's just sort of like Kagura in present -day clothes. Its sort of funny." She starts to giggle until I glare at her. Inuyasha grumbles. I spot the sword around his waist and immediately recognized him.

"Y…you're I…Inuyasha! The…one…p…pinned to the tree!"

"Depends on who's asking."

"Then that must be your sword, Tetsusaiga," I say, pointing at his sword.

He instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword and demanded," How the hell do you know about Tetsusaiga!"

"You are most respected for wielding that sword and for hunting the Shikon-no-Kakara with the miko who freed you. In this day and age, you are amongst the most feared and powerful youkai of all time! Please forgive me for my rudeness Inuyasha-sama," I say bowing my head at him respect.

"Oh great, feed his ego," Kagome mutters as she watches his smirk grow.

It looked like he didn't know about being the all-powerful hanyou. "I never imagined a youkai bowing to a hanyou," he mutters in awe. He then looks at me and says," Don't call me lord. It makes me sound more powerful than I really am."

"But you are powerful Inuyasha," I reassured him. I then turn to Kagome and ask," Who are you to him?"

"Funny you should ask. I'm the miko who freed him."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kagome just sigh out of frustration. "How can that be? You're only human; you shouldn't be alive for this long! Then again that explains why I sensed a powerful aura around you and smelled faint flicker of Shikon shards. Why are they still in shards anyway?"

"Why should we tell you! You might just want to steal them," Inuyasha growls.

"I don't desire them. I didn't even know it existed until I came here," I respond.

Kagome sweat-drops and responds," If we tell you this, you promise not to tell anyone else around here?"

"Youkai's honor," I say, holding up my hand.

"Good. The reason is because we are still gathering the shards. I'm from this time and Inuyasha's not. We travel through a time portal in a well on the shrine grounds."

"That explains a lot."

"If we find out anyone around here finds out, you're dead," Inuyasha threatens. I nod at him.

"Inuyasha could we take her Kaede-baa-chan? She's the expert on reincarnations. She might be Kagura's reincarnation," Kagome asks sweetly.

"NO! We can't just take anyone we just met into the well. I still don't trust her. Besides we don't even the well will except her."

"Well there's only one way to find out," she says, grabbing my hand and running towards a mini-shrine. Inuyasha follows behind, still ranting.

"KAGOME! I just said no!" He finally jumps in front of us and blocks our way.

"Inuyasha, this could be useful to us in defeating Naraku."

"Did you just say Naraku," I ask.

"Yea, do you know of him?"

"I heard of him. For some reason I detest such a man. An abomination that brings down the youkai name. The man who is not a real youkai, but an imitation of one. Never wanting to soil his own hands."

"That pretty much sums it up. It only makes sense that you would hate him because of Kagura's soul," Inuyasha says. "Keh! Fine we'll go, but you better not try anything suspicious."

"I won't because I don't even know of half the things you two are talking about."

"Let me get the shards then we can go," Kagome says. "Kaori, you can grab onto the shard so you can pass through. It should work since you're strong enough." She runs into her house and walks back to us within a few minutes carrying a backpack and the shard on her neck as a necklace.

As Kagome predicated, the well did work, the light swallowing us in its wake.

**No one's POV**

Inuyasha hopped out of the well first, helping up Kagome. Kaori then jumped out of it.

"Maybe you should wear the necklace until we get inside Kaede's hut. The villagers don't take well to new youkai, especially ones that look like Kagura," Kagome suggested.

Kaori nodded and put on the concealing charm, concealing her youkai appearance. When they reached the hut, Shippou hopped into Kagome's arms exclaiming," KAGOME!"

"Hey Shippou-chan, I brought back some candy for you," Kagome says back to the kitsune. He turned to her left and noticed Kaori.

He instantly gripped onto Kagome, saying," Hey Kagura's right behind you!" Kaori rolls her eyes at him.

"Wow this is starting to annoy me," Kaori mutters.

"That's not Kagura, Shippou. Her name is Kaori and we think she's Kagura's reincarnation," Kagome exclaims. She then looks around then asks," Where's Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?"

"Oh they went off to exterminate a youkai in some village. Kaede is in the village caring for the sick," Shippou answers.

"Well we'll have to have to wait for them then," Kagome says. She goes to drop her stuff off in the hut. Inuyasha reclined on a branch of a tree.

After about a half an hour, Miroku and Sango come back on Kirara.

"Keh! It's about time," Inuyasha says rudely.

"Ah, welcome back, Kagome-sama and Inuyasha," Miroku says, getting off of Kirara.

"We missed you two," Sango piped up.

"Thanks for the greeting," Kagome says cheerfully. Kaede then walks up to them all.

"Nice to see that ye have returned," the old miko says. She then turns to Kaori and says," And who might ye be? Ye are in the same type of garb Kagome wears."

"My name is Kaori. Kagome thought that you might be able to help me out about this reincarnation thing," Kaori responds with uncertainty.

"Then ye all can come into my hut." She leads the way and the rest of them follow.

Miroku then takes the opportunity to talk to Kaori. He takes her hands into his, causing Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou to roll their eyes.

"You are quite a beautiful maiden. Would you do the honors of bearing my children?" Sango, watching all of this is seething.

Kaori looks at him in disgust. "As if I would mate with a human. Now that we are in here, I'm taking off my concealment charm."

"Aren't you human," Miroku asks.

"As if," she responds, taking off her concealment charm. The face of Kagura is revealed and Miroku looks in shock and scoots away to the other side of the hut in fear.

"KAGURA!"

"Wow, this might serve as a advantage…" Kagome starts to laugh and Inuyasha smirks. Sango still hits him in the back if the head.

"Keh! The monk is finally afraid of a woman he asks to bear his child. This is a first," Inuyasha comments.

"Why is Kagura in here? Shouldn't she be killing me by now," Miroku asks.

"Maybe I should kill you for asking me that repulsive question. I am Kaori, not Kagura for the hundredth time."

"So ye wishes to know if ye is the reincarnation of Kagura," Kaede ponders.

"I'm guessing so. That's why Kagome wanting me to come so badly," Kaori answers.

"Unlike Kagome and Kikyou, Kaori and Kagura looks exactly like each other," Sango says in awe.

"Indeed, this brings up question. Do ye have use of the wind," Kaede questions.

"I don't know. I can use my claws and fight in many styles of martial arts, but I don't think I can harness the power of the wind. Though that could explain that whenever I'm upset, the day is windy," Kaori murmurs.

"Ye are indeed the reincarnation of Kagura," Kaede concludes. Everyone stares at Kaori in newfound recognition. "Therefore around the presence of the villagers, ye must wear that concealment charm." Kaori nods in understanding.

"So will someone finally tell me who the hell this Kagura is!" Miroku took the liberty to tell her all about Kagura and creation through Naraku. How she tried to betray him to get her heart back. How she ended up dying. At the end of the story, Kaori was almost in tears.

"That's so tragic," Kaori says sadly.

"Indeed," Miroku sighs. All of them seemed tense. After awhile, they ate supper and prepared for bed. All Kaori could think of was why Kagura had to suffer through so much.

**Kaori's POV**

Well this morning was weird. The neko-youkai, Kirara kept growling at me ever since I woke up. I suppose it's because of this Kagura chick. I really am starting to get annoyed at how everyone always sees me as only Kagura's reincarnation. I wonder if this is how Kagome feels when they compare her to Kikyou?

I decided to walk around the village and everyone there had hushed tones at how weird my clothes. If I didn't have such good hearing, I wouldn't have heard half of the weird things they said. I watched how Kaede and Kagome cared for the ill.

Then after awhile, I felt the urge to practice my fighting skills so I went to Inuyasha to practice against. I found him in a tree again.

"Inuyasha, would you interested in sparring with me? It's been awhile since I practiced my martial arts. Especially with a youkai." He smirked and hopped down from the tree.

"Alright, but I ain't going easy on you."

"I don't expect you to. I just hope you can keep up. I may not be able to use the wind, but I can fight just as well with my hands." We started off in a battle stance and felt the eyes of the rest of the group watching us in interest.

We both instantly jumped at each other, claws bared. I instantly moved out of the way faster than a blinking eye and stopped behind him and smirked. I flipped him over and he landed on the ground behind me.

"Not bad," Inuyasha says, breathing hard. He gets up and jumps over me, landing a punch my way, but I do a backhand spring to avoid the contact. I then charge at him, swiping my claws, but he also jumped back before I could tough him.

"Wow, they're equals," I hear Sango murmur.

Inuyasha and I continue our fight until he stops suddenly.

"What is it," I ask.

"Sesshoumaru…" He growls. In the distance, I see a beautiful Inu-youkai that looked at me in interest. He had long sliver hair and golden eyes like the sun. Suddenly, faster than anyone could see anything, he appeared in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard," Inuyasha growls.

"Who are you, imposter," the taiyoukai asks coldly, completely ignoring the question directed at him. His cold gaze pierces mine, making tingles run up my spine.

"I am not an imposter. What the hell are you talking about," I demand.

"He must think she's Kagura," Shippo mumbles, standing on Kagome's shoulder.

"Do not try to fool me. You look exactly like Kagura and yet you do not smell exactly like her scent. What is your reason," Sesshoumaru asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

I totally lost it now. "Kagura? KAGURA! Why the fuck does everyone keep calling me KAGURA! I AM NOT KAGURA! My name is KAORI! I am my own person. Not some Naraku incarnate!"

"Do not speak to This Sesshoumaru with disrespect woman," he responds, sounding irate.

A imp demon runs up to him, saying," Sesshoumaru-sama, I finally found you. Why are we here-" He cut off when he saw me glaring at him.

"Kagu-" I hit his head before he could get the name out.

"My name's Kaori and anybody else calls me Kagura again, they'll have hell to pay!"

"You have not yet answered my question woman. Why do you look so much like her," Sesshoumaru asks again.

"Possibly because I'm her reincarnation as everyone around here says," I respond, calming down.

"Humph. Why are you hanging around with this half-breed brother of mine," he asks.

Behind me I hear Inuyasha growl out," If you don't leave now, I'll make sure you leave here with no arms!"

Sesshoumaru smirks and says," If you keep interrupting little brother, I shall be forced to kill you."

"I have just met him recently. He may be a hanyou, but he is indeed strong," I say, trying to defend Inuyasha.

"Pathetic. A youkai such as yourself, defending a hanyou," he snorts.

"You know, you are starting to piss me off. Why don't you just shut up and fight me!"

"You are far too weak to fight I, Sesshoumaru."

"We'll just see about that," I growl, running towards him to attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

CLIFFY! What will happen between Kaori and Sesshoumaru! Find out next time on KAGURA'S REINCARNATION!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Je ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Kaori vs Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the wait. I would love to hear from you, so please review!

Kaori: It's about time! I was in the middle of fighting Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha: No! I was fighting Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: Why does everyone want to fight me today? 'sigh'

Inuyasha: Maybe it's because you're an ass!

Sesshoumaru: At least I'm not a weak half-breed!

Turtlequeen2: Calm down everyone! I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do, however, own Kaori and Inuyasha the movie 3!

_**Last time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

_Behind me I hear Inuyasha growl out," If you don't leave now, I'll make sure you leave here with no arms!" _

_Sesshoumaru smirks and says," If you keep interrupting little brother, I shall be forced to kill you." _

_"I have just met him recently. He may be a hanyou, but he is indeed strong," I say, trying to defend Inuyasha. _

_"Pathetic. A youkai such as yourself, defending a hanyou," he snorts. _

_"You know you are starting to piss me off. Why don't you just shut up and fight me!" _

_"You are far too weak to fight I, Sesshoumaru." _

_"We'll just see about that," I growl, running towards him to attack. _

_**This time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

**Chapter 2**

**Kaori vs. Sesshoumaru **

**Kaori's POV**

I land a punch Sesshoumaru's way, but he calmly and swiftly sidesteps the attack.

"Why don't you use the wind," Sesshoumaru asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I can't use the wind," I shout back.

"If you are truly the reincarnation of Kagura, then you should be able to use it."

"Why should I care?" I jump up to land kick on him, but he effortlessly grabbed my foot and threw me into a tree.

I growl at him and get up. I sense the wind kick behind me and I run faster than usual, landing a kick in the lord's side. I see him stumble a bit. I do a back flip to land a few feet from him.

"Too weak am I," I teased.

I sense his anger growing.

He runs towards me with glowing green claws ready. He then shouts," Enough of this nuisance. DIE! DOKKASOU!" Poison sprayed out of his claws, but before it hit me, the poison hit Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Wait a minute? Tetsusaiga! Inuyasha was standing in front of me, with his sword in front of him.

"Keh! You may be youkai, but you cant go around hitting Sesshoumaru like that and expect to win you baka," Inuyasha shouts at me. I glare back at him. He then says to Sesshoumaru "You fight me now, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru smirks and says," I did not realize you cared, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growls," Shut the fuck up!" He charges at him, shouting," KAZE NO KIZU," bringing the blade down and yellow streaks of wind flew towards the lord. Sesshoumaru barely gets away, but does and pulls out his sword in the process.

Blue light flickers from the sword and flies toward the smirking hanyou. "Just what I need. BAKURYUUHA!" The same Kaze no Kizu waves swirled around the blue light and flew towards Sesshoumaru. After the smoke cleared, Sesshoumaru was besides Inuyasha and sliced through his side.

"INUYASHA," Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha staggered, but still stood up.

"Keh! It's gonna take a lot more of that to kill me, brother," Inuyasha sneers.

"Don't worry, I intend to make you suffer more," Sesshoumaru jeers. The rest of the group just stares in horror as Sesshoumaru continues to make cuts into Inuyasha. The blood leaked out of him and made puddles in the dirt. Inuyasha starts to fall onto his knees, nearing unconsciousness from loss of blood.

I know my anger is rising as I see Sesshoumaru smile at the pain he sees his brother having. He lifts Inuyasha off the ground by the neck and prepares to use his poison claws to finish him off.

"DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU," I growl. His claw stops suddenly and turns to me, still holding Inuyasha in his grasp. The hanyou still had the gull to glare at me.

I continue," This stops now!" The wind picks up around me and Sesshoumaru starts to look surprised. I raise my claws and shout the first thing that comes to mind, while running towards him," FUUJIN NO MAI!" Wind blades appear from my claws and start to slice through his armor. He drops Inuyasha and he staggers away before he can get hit. Even when Sesshoumaru gets gashes, he still looks serene.

As fast as a blink of an eye, the taiyoukai was beside me. "I knew you were hiding your power," he said growled at me. He made a slice at me, but I jump above him. I use the attack again, but this time he dodges. Instead of striking at me, he grabs me and jumps into the air, flying. The little green toad follows behind us on the ground.

"Let go of me, you bastard," I scream at him He seems to ignore me and only tightens his grip. I cannot break free. I try to kick and claw, but to no avail. Kagome and the others shout my name.

"KAORI," Inuyasha shouts up at me. I see Sango get on Kirara and fly after us. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, but Sesshoumaru knocked it away with his energy whip, also hurting Kirara in the process. To my horror, the neko-youkai hurdled to the Earth. I look down to see that Kirara was unconscious in Sango's arms. At least she's ok…

"Where are you taking me," I demand.

"Stop your struggling woman," Sesshoumaru growls.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will die," he says simply. He smirks when I finally stop fighting him. After awhile, he landed on the ground at a campsite where a girl ran up to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you're back," she shouted happily. Then she saw me," I know you. You're that woman that fell into the river!"

I roll my eyes at her, but find I can't growl because of her cuteness. Sesshoumaru then says," Rin, this is not Kagura. This is a different woman than the one you saw."

Then that annoying imp shows up, breathing heavily from running so much. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Why are you taking her with us?" Sesshoumaru doesn't answer, but instead stares into the distance.

"Yes, I would like to know why you kidnapped me instead of killing me," I shout.

"I have my own reasons woman. I wish to know why you are here."

"Could you at least call me by my name, Sesshoumaru," I say rudely. His eyes narrow at me from the lack of respect I give him.

"Don't speak to Sesshoumaru-sama with such disrespect, woman," the imp shouts in anger.

"What are you planning to do about it imp," I demand.

He waves around this weird staff, shouting," I will you burn with the fires of the Nintoujou staff!"

Sesshoumaru stopped him," Silence Jaken."

The green youkai looked up at his master and immediately ceased his ramblings. At least he stopped talking.

"You haven't answered my question yet, woman," said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Honestly, I don't know why I am here. Kagome insisted that I came so I could see the old miko, since she could tell if I was a reincarnation on Kagura or not. Beyond that, I'm not sure."

He looked interested and then said," You will travel with us."

"Wait! What makes you think that you can boss me around like this! I'm no one's servant!"

He just stares with more coldness (if that's possible) and answers," I never said you were. You may serve useful to me in the future. You should know better than to defy one of more power than yourself. But assuming that you're Kagura's reincarnation, I'm guessing that you don't know any better."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I was getting pissed now. He didn't answer, but instead turned and started to walk away. Hmmm…maybe I should follow him, just so he could tell me more about this Kagura person. He seems to now her well. I start walking behind him. The girl follows behind me on a two-headed dragon. This might be interesting…

------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Sorry for the long update… Also I said after Kagura's death, never said nothing about Tensaiga and the new powers. That'll come in later to the manga followers out there reading this. I'm throwing Kaori into the whole mix, so I'm gonna put a little spin on it. That sword he was still using was Tokijin.

**Translation: **

Dakkasou - Poison Claw

Fuujin no Mai - Dance of Wind Blades

Nintoujou - Staff of Two Heads

Next time on **Kagura's Reincarnation**: Inuyasha and his pals will search for Kaori and Kouga meets Kaori as well…how will he react? Also what holds up for Sesshoumaru and Kaori? (NOTE: I'm gonna try my best to add the manga things in as well)

REVIEW PEASE!

Ja ne!


	4. 3: Kouga Meets Kaori and Kagura’s Fan

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the wait guys! I had the worst case of writer's block!

Kaori: Wow, way to leave us all hanging…

Turtlequeen2: I know, I know! Gomenasai!

Inuyasha: Keh! Slow wench.

Kagome: Don't be rude Inuyasha. We have to rescue Kaori!

Inuyasha: Whatever…Just get this disclaimer over with.

Turtlequeen2: Right! I do not own any of the other characters except Kaori (yay). Rumiko Takahashi owns the rest. WARNING: FLUFF BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

NOTE: I have decided to use all Japanese spelling of all of the names …so no flaming. I am aware of the English spelling, but this is more so of the Japanese version.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

_He just stares with more coldness (if that's possible) and answers," I never said you were. You may serve useful to me in the future. You should know better than to defy one of more power than yourself. But assuming that you're Kagura's reincarnation, I'm guessing that you don't know any better." _

_"What's that supposed to mean!" I was getting pissed now. He didn't answer, but instead turned and started to walk away. Hmmm…maybe I should follow him, just so he could tell me more about this Kagura person. He seems to now her well. I start walking behind him. The girl follows behind me on a two-headed dragon. This might be interesting… _

_**This time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

**Chapter 3**

**Kouga Meets Kaori and Kagura's Fan**

**No one's POV**

Kagome walked in the hut to check up on Inuyasha's condition. After Kaori was kidnapped, Inuyasha collapsed out of loss of blood. The rest of them had to rush him to Kaede's the hut to let Kaede, Sango, and Kagome tend to his wounds. A day and a half has passed since then.

He was currently lying on a mat in the middle of the hut in pain. He was unconscious still and Kagome had just changed the bandages on him. She put a damp cloth to his head to keep him from fever. She couldn't help, but think of the condition that Kaori might be in with Sesshoumaru. Tears sprung to her eyes watching Inuyasha's face. She knew he survived worse than this, but she hated seeing him in this condition and with Kaori missing, she thought it was her fault for bringing her here.

"Kagome-sama, what do you think we should do," Miroku asks, walking into the hut. He immediately stiffened up at the sudden contact of Kagome crying on him.

"Oh Miroku! It's all my fault that Kaori is kidnapped and Inuyasha is in this condition," she wailed on his shoulder. He knew better to not take advantage of this situation, so he only patted her back and tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry Kagome-sama. Inuyasha has gone through worse and it's not your fault that Kaori-sama was kidnapped. That was Sesshoumaru's doing, not yours." Sango was standing in the doorway and tears threatened to fall. She hated seeing one of her friends in this state.

All of the sudden, they heard groaning from the mat where Inuyasha lay. All eyes turned towards the area. Inuyasha was opening his eyes and rubbing his head in pain.

Kagome scrambled to his side too fast for eyes to see. "Inuyasha? How are you feeling," she inquired of the hanyou.

"I feel like hell," he muttered trying to sit up.

"Ye should get some more rest child. Ye lost a lot of blood," Kaede's voice called out to him.

"How long have I been out," he asked.

"About a day and a half," sniffled Kagome. Her eyes still brimmed with tears. He noticed and felt bad for making her worry.

"Then I've slept enough. I'm not some weak human," he said, trying to make Kagome feel better. He sat up, but had to hold in a groan, for pain of the sudden movement.

"You should be careful. You might reopen your wounds," Kagome said with concern. The others decided to go outside for some 'fresh air', to leave Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves.

"My wounds probably closed up by now."

"But you're still in pain. I can see it on your face."

"Keh," came his only reply as he slowly crossed his arms. "Why were you crying?"

Her expression turned from one of relief to one of sadness. "I was worried about you and Kaori. We need to help her. Who knows what Sesshoumaru will do to her? If she gets hurt, it'll be all my fault," she trailed off and looked away from him.

He gripped her arm, forcing her to look at him. He smelled her fresh tears. Her face revealed her crying. "Dammit Kagome! It's not your fault!"

"But if I never brought her here, she would've been kidnapped in the first place," she sobbed.

"How would you have known that my bastard brother would've done that!"

"But I still feel responsible! She's my friend and-" she was cut off by his arms embracing her and her face muffled in his chest. She started sobbing into him. His eyes showed concerned and sadness as he tried to console her.

"Shhh…Kagome. We'll get her from Sesshoumaru. Don't worry. She's powerful in own rite so I doubt that she'll go down that easily." He pulled her tighter against him and rubbed her back like his mother used to do to him when he ran to her.

She eventually stopped crying and reluctantly pulled away to look at him. She blushed, embarrassed. "T...thank you Inuyasha," she stammered.

He blushed after he realized fully what he done. "I…it was nothing." All of the sudden a quiet thump was heard and Inuyasha stood up abruptly to see what caused it. He pulled back the flap of the door, to find everyone fall over. They had been caught listening in on their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing, spying on us," he growled out, obviously angry. Kagome followed him out. She sighed,_' I think he's back to normal.'_

"Shouldn't you be resting Inuyasha," Sango asked nervously.

"Don't give me that shit," he barked out. He picked up Shippo by his tail and snarled," If you or any other person here ever mentions this again, you'll get this," he demonstrated by sending Shippo flying yards away from them. Shippo, meanwhile, screaming insults out at Inuyasha as he flew.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly. The rest of them winced at his threat.

Miroku was the first to recover by asking with a sly grin on his face," So Inuyasha, what exactly were you doing with Kagome-sama in there?" Both, the hanyou and miko blushed dark red.

"You better start running monk, or you'll have no legs to run on," Inuyasha growled, preparing to pounce on him any moment.

"I…Inuyasha, aren't you still injured," the monk stuttered, backing up.

"Inuyasha," shouted Kagome. Inuyasha stopped advancing to look back at Kagome. A look of relief came on Miroku's face, expecting her to save him from peril. "Just don't be _too_ hard on him," she smirked. His look turned to horror as the hanyou smirked also.

"You heard her Miroku, I wonder what is 'too hard' anyways," Inuyasha mutters with a thoughtful looking face, before jumping up in the air and diving down to swipe at Miroku.

Miroku turned and started running at top speed," Surely we can talk this over," he shouted.

"Too late for that monk," came Inuyasha's reply. The rest of them sighed and looked at Kagome in horror, her laughing at the monk's demise.

**Kaori's POV **

Sesshoumaru's little group is starting to annoy me. As much as that little girl is adorable, she is constantly talking about Sesshoumaru is great, which is annoying to me, considering that he has me as his captive. Jaken is constantly threatening to fry me alive. Rin is right on one thing, Jaken is funny…

Sesshoumaru hasn't said much. He looks like he's in thought, even though his face holds no emotion. He explained that we were searching for Naraku as well. We were walking down a path until suddenly, a large force of wind and a smell of ookami-youkai broke through.

The wolf growled dangerously at me. "I thought the mutt said that you were dead."

"Dead," I said in disbelief.

"Move wolf," Sesshoumaru said to the wolf in a cold demeanor.

"I am here to finish off the job that wasn't finished. Kagura, today you die," the wolf says, swiping at me with his claws.

For some reason, I felt like being cocky towards the wolf. I easily dodged the strike and back-flipped away from him. "Humph, is that all you got puny wolf! You were right, Kagura was killed. I am not the Kagura you seek. Though I think she did make a lot of enemies."

"What the hell do you mean! You are Kagura," he denied.

"No I'm not. Inuyasha was right when he told you. I am her reincarnation. If you do not stop your tactics, I shall be forced to fight." He continued to fight me and Sesshoumaru stepped to the side, looking annoyed.

"Even if you're not her, the fact that you look and smell like her so damn much makes me want to kill you," the wolf growls.

"Have it your way then! FUUJIN NO MAI!" The wind blades come out of my claws and seem to startle him.

"You have new abilities now!" He jumped out of the way to avoid a number of them, but some still hit him.

"Hmmm…new. You could say that," I say, wringing out more wind blades. Sesshoumaru, finally having enough, stepped in the middle.

"You are in my way wolf and if you don't move, then I shall be forced to kill you," Sesshoumaru says sternly, his eyes narrowing at him.

The wolf must have sensed his power so he shrugged it off. "Whatever, but I'll be back Kagura."

As he ran off in a tornado back down the path he came, I shouted after him," I AM NOT KAGURA!"

We continued walking after Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un came out of hiding. Jaken slipped over a rock and jumped back up shouting after us," Wait for me Sesshoumaru-sama!" His 'lord' didn't even throw him a second glance and kept walking.

"I demand to know where we are going! I smell no great youki as of right now," I say, walking right beside him, matching his speed.

"We are going to Kagura's grave. I mean to fetch something from there," he explains calmly. His eyes stay on the road as he talks. I can tell he's in thought, but I know better than to ask. Last time Jaken tried to ask what was bothering him, he got kicked a few hundred yards.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

We are nearing Kagura's gravesite. When I think of that woman, I can't help but think about her demise. I can't stand looking at her reincarnation, Kaori. She reminds me too much of Kagura. Its almost as though I miss her. But that's impossible, I'm a powerful taiyoukai. I have no time for such pathetic emotions.

After a few hours, we arrive there and I walk over to the grave marker in the field of flowers. After she died here, and my brother's friends came and left, I came back to make her grave. I kept her fan on the top of her grave. I lied to Jaken, saying I was going on important business so I wouldn't be ridiculed by other youkai if they were to find out. The Lord of the West, burying a lower demon than himself. Not to mention the fact that she was born from my enemy, Naraku.

How ironic: Kagura's reincarnation peering down on the grave of her previous incarnate. I pick up the fan that surprisingly no one touched since I left it here. Youkai and humans must have picked up my youki and feared me to go after them. I threw it to her, along with a few feathers plastered on Kagura's grave marker. The ones that helped her fly on that giant feather of hers.

Kaori caught them and looked at me in confusion. "What are these for," she asked.

I cover up my look of sadness, I may have had looking at Kagura's grave, to look at Kaori. "They are Kagura's weapons. It may help serve you as well, if not more so when fighting."

She nods and gets a flower to put a flower on Kagura's grave. I turn away before I see the tears from Kaori. "Thank you Kagura for giving me this life and for blessing me with your grace and strength. I promise to slay Naraku as you would've liked him to be," she whispered. I start to walk away, looking off towards the horizon. Jaken and Rin, on Ah-Un follow behind. After we are about a few feet from her, Kaori finished her prayers and caught up after me.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," she says lightly. I nod at her and then suddenly sense a strong, familiar youki: Mouryoumaru. I grip he hilt of Tokijin and run off to where he is. I don't look back at the others. I know that they sense it too. I sense only Kaori running after me, therefore, Jaken must have been smart enough to hide Rin.

"You shouldn't get involved with this," I call out to her over my shoulder.

"Too bad. I want to avenge Kagura's death and whoever this guy is, he's either Naraku or one of his buddies, therefore he's going to die." I can't help, but smirk at her determination. I see Mouryoumaru standing in front of the cave, fighting the little troublemaker. Rin always calls him Kohaku. I also see Inuyasha's undead miko wench, Kikyou. Inuyasha won't be too far off. Mouryoumaru was about to launch spears that look suspiciously like Inuyasha's at them both. I fly up to the youkai and send a blast out of Tokijin to catch him by surprise. It strikes the ground an inch away from him. Kikyou and the younger

tajiya look up at me in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

A GREAT BATTLE SHALL BEGIN! Also the next chapter will be MOSTLY ALL spoilers! You have been warned. You should know that this version will be a little different considering Kaori…

For those who don't care: Next time on **Kagura's Reincarnation: **The battle with Mouryoumaru begins and what will his reaction be if he sees "Kagura" after finding out she was supposed to be dead. Also when Inuyasha and the rest get there, what will they think when they see Kaori use her fan for the first time!

**Translation:**

Youki - Demonic aura

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Kaori Meets Mouryoumaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Sorry for the wait! Thanks to lunabelle0 for that awesome review! I knew you were all excited about the huge action scene! Please review please!

Sesshoumaru: They WILL be excited or face my wrath! -holds out Toukijin and smirks-

-readers huddle in the corner-

Turtlequeen2: NO! Stop scaring the readers or I'll put you in horribly written fanfic where you are extremely OOC!

Sesshoumaru: Humph. You wouldn't dare!

Turtlequeen2: Watch me. -pulls out keyboard and starts typing-

Sesshoumaru: Very well then. -sheathes Toukijin-

-readers go back to their normal lives-

Turtlequeen2: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha for that matter. I can, however, torture them to my liking! Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I only own Kaori.

WARNING: **SPOILERS! **The battle contains a lot of elements from the manga. I suggest you read the manga, before reading this or you'll be a little confused (or translations to which you can find at: http/ www. Wot-club . Org . uk/ Inuyasha/). This is about in the area of Scrolls 405 and 406 in Volume 41.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

_"You shouldn't get involved with this," I call out to her over my shoulder. _

_"Too bad. I want to avenge Kagura's death and whoever this guy is, he's either Naraku or one of his buddies, therefore he's going to die." I can't help, but smirk at her determination. I see Mouryoumaru standing in front of the cave, fighting the little troublemaker. Rin always calls him Kohaku. I also see Inuyasha's undead miko wench, Kikyou. Inuyasha won't be too far off. Mouryoumaru was about to launch spears that look suspiciously like Inuyasha's at them both. I fly up to the youkai and send a blast out of Toukijin to catch him by surprise. It strikes the ground an inch away from him. Kikyou and the younger tajiya look up at me in shock. _

_**This time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

**Chapter 4**

**Kaori Meets Mouryoumaru; The Battle Begins**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Mouryoumaru looks up at me in surprise. It seemed that he transformed his body from the last time I saw him.

"Sesshoumaru, huh," he asked, looking at me.

"So you transformed, Mouryoumaru. You've gotten even more hideous," I comment.

His face looked in thought. "We've fought once before, haven't we?" Then his face took a sterner look. "This time won't be like the last time!"

I throw a sharp glance at him. "Humph. You want to try me again?" I create a blast with Toukijin and send it to him. The disgusting Naraku incarnate, put up tentacles to defend himself. Dust starts to form around him. Then I instantly caught the scent of my half-breed brother, Inuyasha. I just ignore him to fight the battle in front of me. There's no reason to fight him if he's not interfering.

After the dust clears, Mouryoumaru sneers," Not even a scratch."

**Kaori's POV**

I was amazed at how strong Sesshoumaru was. I immediately caught guard of Inuyasha's scent. The two humans I spotted earlier, were on the side. I decided not to get into the fight yet because it looked like he could handle himself. I ran towards them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome," I shout, running to them. Sesshoumaru paid no notice to me going to them.

"Kaori-chan," Kagome shouts, embracing me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. Sesshoumaru-sama gave me weapons used by Kagura." I showed her my fan and the feathers in my newly put up hairstyle.

"With that hair style, you look more like Kagura than before," Shippou commented on Miroku's shoulder. I roll my eyes. He then looks at the two demons battling and says," Sesshoumaru's attack didn't affect him at all!"

"It seems that he's already absorbed Meioujuu's armor-shell," Miroku said in thought. (A/N: Scroll 400, volume 41: Meioujuu's a youkai that has the strongest armor known. Mouryoumaru absorbs it to get stronger - to get the Ultimate Armor.)

"What's wrong with Sango," I ask. The tajiya was looking around frantically. Then I see who she's looking at. It's her brother and another miko.

"Kikyou," Kagome murmurs. The woman now known as Kikyou, looked at Inuyasha and looked relieved. She must have been worried about him. For some reason, I could tell I wouldn't like her. I slowly recognized that she was dead.

Meanwhile in the battle, Mouryoumaru shouts," Now it's your turn to witness my latest weapon!" Sesshoumaru looks in disgust at the spears coming out of the incarnate's body.

"Kongousouha," Inuyasha whispers in shock. The rest of them are in shock too. It was if it was painted on their faces.

"Humph. The spears you stole from my half-breed brother," Sesshoumaru scoffs, showing no emotion. Mouyoumaru launches all of the diamond spears at Sesshoumaru, but the taiyoukai just swings his sword, sending blue light that breaks up the spears.

The spears start to fall like rain, around everyone. One falls down toward Kagome and Inuyasha runs towards Kagome.

"WATCH OUT," he shouts, jumping away with Kagome to save her. I jump away with my youkai skills and use my wind to fling some of them away. I see the boy standing in front of Kikyou as if to defend her. She didn't look bothered by the spears rained down around her. Her gaze, almost as cold as Sesshoumaru.

All of a sudden, I was broke out of my thoughts by Kagome shouting out Inuyasha's name. The hanyou charged towards the battle and swung down his, creating the legendary Kaze no Kizu. "MOURYOUMARU," he shouted to his attention.

The attack did nothing to affect the demon. "The Kaze no Kizu…you think that will work now," Mouryoumaru asked. Sesshoumaru appeared behind Inuyasha.

With my demonic hearing, I could hear Sesshoumaru talk to Inuyasha. "You're in my way, Inuyasha. This is none of your concern."

"SHUT UP! He's the one who picked the fight with me," Inuyasha shouts angrily, turning to face Sesshoumaru.

"If you won't move, then I'll rip you apart together," Sesshoumaru shouts," Along with Naraku's heart!" He brings down Toukijin, to unleash another attack, but Inuyasha jumps out of the way before it hits him. The rest of the group looks up at them in as much shock as me.

Mouryoumaru found the little squabble amusing and laughed," Even if you don't fight, I'll send you both to Hell!" Tentacles start coming out him, covered in diamond spears from the stolen Kongousouha.

Kagome shouts," Those are…"

"Tentacles made from Inuyasha's Kongousouha," Miroku finished in surprise. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, both dodge the tentacles flying at them, by cutting at them with their swords.

Mouryoumaru faced Sesshoumaru and said in a truly evil way," Choose Sesshoumaru…would you rather be crushed or pierced?" He then looks at Inuyasha," You have nothing left to try Inuyasha. Wait until I'm finished with your brother."

Inuyasha tightens the grip on Tessaiga out of anger and shouts," You bastard, messing with my Kongousouha, I'll NEVER forgive you! I'll destroy you, myself!" He dashed towards Mouryoumaru and strikes at him with Tessaiga. It collides with Mouryoumaru's arm and the feedback from the force hits Inuyasha, causing him to wince in pain. Then a bright light flashes behind him.

Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshoumaru who sent another attack from Toukijin. He jumps out of the way before it hit its mark. Kagome runs to the hanyou, shouting," INUYASHA!"

He looks up Sesshoumaru and shouts angrily," SESSHOUMARU, YOU BASTARD!"

Sesshoumaru sends a cold glance his way and simply says," You're a nuisance. If you get my way again, I'll go after you instead."

"Hmm…it seems that the elder brother is more sensible," Mouryoumaru comments, before another round of spears are sent Sesshoumaru's way. He cuts them down with Toukijin and the blast collides with Mouryoumaru's armor.

"They're even," Kagome says.

"But if Toukijin can't pierce through Mouryoumaru's armor-shell, then…" Miroku trailed off. I then notice Sango looking at an empty area where Kikyou and Kohaku would have been. Where did they go?

I look back to Kagome, whom looked on in confusion. "Where Mouryoumaru's arm is connected to the armor-shell and Kongousouha, there's a Shikon fragment."

Inuyasha then asks her," You can see it, Kagome?"

"It's deep within the armor-shell," she explains," but I don't know if my arrow will be able to reach it." She draws back on her bow, where a arrow is in place.

"Just try to hit the place," he orders. She lets go of the arrow and it flies towards Mouryoumaru. The arrow hit's the mark, but doesn't faze him. He turns to glare at her.

"A waste of time," Mouryoumaru growls. He then fires a single spear, but Inuyasha knocks Kagome away before it hits her.

Kagome then says," It's no good. My arrow didn't hit it."

"That's enough, now that I know the location," Inuyasha shouts.

Sesshoumaru looks down at them in disgust. "Won't you vermin learn your lesson," he asks.

"Shut the hell up! Randomly slashing at him will get us nowhere," Inuyasha yells back.

I hear Shippou mutter to Miroku," But wasn't he just doing that himself?"

Miroku shushes him up before Inuyasha could hear him. If I wasn't in such a dangerous position, I would've laughed.

Inuyasha got ready to attack again, shouting," Mouryoumaru, I'm gonna rip open your armor and take out Naraku's hidden heart!"

Mouryoumaru laughed," Hidden you say? I never tried to hide it. Simply knowing what's inside won't help you, since you'll never be able to reach it. I already planned to construct this ultimate armor even before that woman found out about the heart."

Woman? Was he talking about Kagura? He continued," For the mere sake of being free, she betrayed Naraku and betrayed me. The woman who told you about the location of Naraku's heart." I see Sesshoumaru looking at Mouryoumaru in interest.

"Such a stupid woman. If she'd only retrieved that shard from Kohaku, I would've let her live a bit longer. Due to her pathetic heart, she died miserably. It was a wasted death since nobody shall carry out her will, " the incarnate finished. I instantly sensed Sesshoumaru's anger. I felt anger as well.

He glanced at me for a mere second, before Inuyasha ran towards Mouryoumaru, shouting," YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Then Sesshoumaru sent a massive blast from Toukijin, just missing Inuyasha. Mouryoumaru is knocked to the side powerfully. "Sesshoumaru," the hanyou murmurs in shock.

Half of Mouryoumaru's face was in ruins. "His armor-shell weakened," Sango shouts in awe. Sesshoumaru charges at Mouryoumaru at high speed, who moves to block by firing one of his diamond spears. The taiyoukai knocks them to the side. I've never seen him this angry. He must've really cared about Kagura. I felt the wind whip around me. I was prepared to go fight.

Miroku looks at me. "Kaori-sama," he whispers. "Do you think it's wise to go out to battle?"

"That bastard said too much," I growl.

"But if he or Naraku found out about you-"

I cut him off. "They won't. They'll only know that Kagura survived."

"Are you sure this is wise," Sango asked.

"Yea. I have a plan. Tell Inuyasha and the rest not to call out my name when they see me."

"Ok," she says. I pluck a feather out of my hair, as I think Kagura would've done. I look at it for a while. "What's wrong?"

"How do you use this thing," I ask. They all sweat-drop, anime style.

"Well she usually throws it up in the air and it turns into a giant feather. She controls the wind to push her in any direction she wishes to go," the monk explains.

"Ok…I'll try." I throw the feather up into the air and just as they say, it turned into a giant feather. I jump onto and feel the wind pick up around me. I use my mind to steer the feather where I wanted it.

I keep myself hidden amongst the cliffs and rocks until the perfect moment.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Why was I angry? Why was I defending the wind wench? It was not as if I cared for her. I was just in as much shock as the weaklings who stared at me with the obvious emotions on their faces. I try to regain my calm. I am not supposed to loose my concentration, but here I am, striking at Mouryoumaru - the vile worm, senselessly.

Even if I don't care about Kagura, what he said was dishonorable to This Sesshoumaru. I was going to pierce at his armor, when his voice stops me. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Don't tell me you cared for the woman?"

"Rubbish," I scoff, while inwardly, my mind is in turmoil. I charge at him again until I smell her scent: Kaori.

"Mouryoumaru, our time meeting has been long overdue, wouldn't you say," I heard her voice say.

Me and that pathetic excuse for a demon, look up to see her riding on a feather and holding her fan.

I smirked at Mouryoumaru's expression. His face paled in shock. "Kagura, you're still alive," he growled out. My half-breed brother looked on in confusion. He knew too about Kaori too.

I see her sneer. "I'm surprised, really. Your plan to get rid of me was rather disappointing."

"In my new form, I shall gladly get rid of you for your betrayal. PREPARE TO DIE," he shouts, unleashing many of my brother's stolen diamond spears. She flicks open her fan and smirks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Sorry for the wait! I had to update my other fanfics. **Note**: I **cannot** take **ALL** of the credit for the idea of this awesome action scene. This was based on the manga: Rumiko Takahashi's work. I only wrote it out in words, reworded some of the phrases (so I don't get sued for plagiarism), added in Kaori and Sesshoumaru's thoughts, and Kaori's actions. So the basis idea of this scene, the credit goes to Takahashi, but the Kaori involvement, you can thank me for. Just thought I would straighten that out before I get flamed. SO NO FLAMING for these reasons stated!

So did how'd you like that action! I'll continue the next chapter with more original ideas and some spoilers. (sorry for those who don't like spoilers)

Next time on **Kagura's Reincarnation: **Kaori's plan goes into action. What are Sesshoumaru's thoughts? Who will come out the victor from this battle? Where are Kikyou and Kohaku! Find out next time!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	6. 5: Kaori’s Plan and Sesshoumaru’s Shock

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks to Shikabane-Mai, for reviewing! I often wonder the same thing…-sigh- And I am also excited that I finally discovered the lines so I won't have to make my own...

Kaori: I am finally gonna kick ass today!

Turtlequeen2: Yep! .

Kaori: Took you long enough…

Turtlequeen2: I know. I'm sorry for the wait! I do not own Inuyasha and characters, but Rumiko Takahashi does! I only own Kaori!

**WARNING: SPOILIERS! **The battle contains a lot of elements from the manga. I suggest you read the manga, before reading this or you'll be a little confused (or translations to which you can find at: http/ www. Wot-club . Org . uk/ Inuyasha/). This is between scrolls 406 and 407 in Volume 41.

_**

* * *

Last time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

_I charge at him again until I smell her scent: Kaori. _

_"Mouryoumaru, our time meeting has been long overdue, wouldn't you say," I heard her voice say. _

_Me and that pathetic excuse for a demon, look up to see her riding on a feather and holding her fan. _

_I smirked at Mouryoumaru's expression. His face paled in shock. "Kagura, you're still alive," he growled out. My half-breed brother looked on in confusion. He knew too about Kaori too. _

_I see her sneer. "I'm surprised, really. Your plan to get rid of me was rather disappointing." _

_"In my new form, I shall gladly get rid of you for your betrayal. PREPARE TO DIE," he shouts, unleashing many of my brother's stolen diamond spears. She flicks open her fan and smirks._

_**This time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

**Chapter 5**

**Kaori's Plan and Sesshoumaru's Shock**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

That sad excuse for a youkai, Mouryoumaru, unleashed my brother's stolen diamond spears towards Kaori. She smirks and flicked her fan expertly, like she was her previous incarnate. The wind flowed from the push of her fan and surprisingly, sent the spears flying away from her. True I did say that I liked her determination, however, fighting my battles was not on the list.

I did not like a woman fighting my enemies when I should be. I decided to play along in her little game. Naraku finding out about his incarnation's reincarnation would not go over well. "Kagura, stand aside. I shall kill him. This is not your concern," I say smoothly.

She stopped wringing out attacks and stared at me in confusion. She nodded and only hovered in silence above the transpiring battle.

"Now Mouryoumaru, you die," I growl, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, so it is true. You do protect that wench," Mouryoumaru sneered. I simply ignore him, unsure on how to answer him.

I charge at him with Toukijin raised high. I stare intently at my target; the place where Inuyasha's wench said the Shikon fragment was located. I struck it against his armor and the light flickered around the spot.

"What is a matter Sesshoumaru? Did I harm your woman," the disgusting youkai asked.

That made me loose my last nerve. I pushed my blade deeper within him, more energy pulsing off of the blade. Toukijin wanted his blood and This Sesshoumaru was not going to deny it.

* * *

**Kaori's POV**

* * *

What's wrong with Sesshoumaru? I knew that he was angry with what Mouryoumaru said earlier about Kagura's death, but now he is acting like he's angry at the fact that Mouryoumaru mentioned the fact that he did love her. I thought that Sesshoumaru liked Kagura. Might it be that he thinks of love as a weakness? That fool!

I looked down and saw that stupid toad running up the path by himself. Surely he didn't leave Rin alone! I then my full attention to the battle below. Sesshoumaru kept pressing into Mouryoumaru with his sword.

"Sesshoumaru! Pull out your damn sword," Inuyasha shouted. Of course his half-brother ignored him, completely absorbed in trying to kill that bastard, Mouryoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, this isn't like you. I can feel your scattered thoughts coming from your sword," Mouryoumaru taunted.

"Can't you hear me Sesshoumaru! Pull out your sword, I'm telling you," Inuyasha warned the Taiyoukai. He was thinking as the rest of us were thinking: if he kept pressing into Mouryoumaru's armor, Toukijin would break.

"But Inuyasha, where Sesshoumaru is cutting through, is to the Shikon shard! If he goes a little further, he'll be able to reach the fragment," Kagome shouted to Inuyasha.

"I smell burning! If he keeps pushing, Toukijin will…" the hanyou trailed off. _'Sesshoumaru should know this at least,' _Inuyasha growled inside his mind.

"If you don't feel for Kagura, then why are you sacrificing your sword? Do you think that it can crack through my armor," Mouryoumaru sneered. Sesshoumaru, being the stubborn bastard he is, didn't answer, but kept going at it. To our horror and shock, we heard a loud crack.

Toukijin broke! The fragments flew up into the air and even Sesshoumaru had a look of shock on his face.

Miroku shouts," Sesshoumaru's sword shattered!" Thanks for stating the obvious, monk…

Naraku's incarnation sent out more of his warped, diamond speared tentacles, towards Sesshoumaru while laughing.

The Taiyoukai dodged the tentacles with no expression written on his face, though it was evident that he was still recovering over the shock that Toukijin had broken.

"You will not escape," Mouryoumaru shouted, sending out a group of Kongousouha. Another shocker came when one of them struck Sesshoumaru in the chest, piercing through his armor. To our horror, diamond tentacles wrapped around Sesshoumaru and closed up. This attack would have crushed anyone else.

I heard Jaken cry out," Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"FUUJIN NO MAI," I shout, sending out my wind blades. It only put light dentures into the tentacles. It was of no use. Mouryoumaru only laughed at my antics.

"You really think that your pathetic wind blades will pierce through my body," he smirked.

"Damn you," I shouted.

Me and Mouryoumaru look down at Inuyasha and see him hold out Tessaiga. Dragon-scales start to form on it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted.

"You're going to use the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga," exclaimed Miroku.

"You baka! The reverse flow of youki will cause you more injuries like last time," Shippou reminded him.

"Keh! If I don't use it now, when the hell will I," Inuyasha demanded, charging up to Mouryoumaru and swinging his sword into the armor. The incarnation's energy flows out of him and into the Tessaiga. I notice the hilt of Tessaiga turning red with heat and hear the crackling of burning. Inuyasha struggles holding it against the armor and finally Tessaiga bounces back. He skidded along the ground, the heat from the sword surrounding him.

Kagome rushed forward, shouting," Inuyasha!"

Before Kagome reaches him, Inuyasha staggers up and shouts out," I'm fine!"

Inuyasha faces Mouryoumaru with energy flowing around his sword. "You bastard! You tried to absorb my energy," the incarnation shouted in fury.

"NEXT, I'LL DESTROY YOU," the hanyou shouts.

I thought that Inuyasha would be able to rip the bastard apart, but Miroku's next phrase scared me. "Right now, Dragon-scaled Tessaiga can't even cut Mouryoumaru because he absorbed too much energy!"

Mouryoumaru cackled," I'm not even scratched, but you can't even stand."

"SHUT UP," Inuyasha shouts, rushing towards Mouryoumaru, but before he reaches him, out of nowhere a sacred arrow shows up from out of nowhere, striking Mouryoumaru.

I looked down at Kagome and found that it was not her. Everyone turns to the top of the mountain slope to see Kikyou holding a bow. The little tajiya was nowhere in sight. Earlier in the fight, Kohaku and the miko disappeared from the battle and Kikyou only appeared now. The arrow pierces the armor, turning the area around it into dust. The purification arrow was slowly purifying the armor.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha exclaims.

"KILL HIM INUYASHA," she commands.

"Damn you, Kikyou," Mouryoumaru growled. He was about to attack Kikyou when Inuyasha stepped in.

"You bastard! I'm your opponent," Inuyasha shouts.

"You really think that your sword will crack through my armor," the incarnation laughed. Inuyasha dismissed the youkai's claims and slammed Tessaiga into the armor again. Inuyasha strains to push Tessaiga on, surprisingly producing a crack through Mouryoumaru's armor and face.

"It's not just the armor-shell, its his arms too," Miroku yells. When I see Jaken running up to the rest of the group, I land beside them, wanting to know what Jaken is trying to do.

"Could you please save Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken pleads with the group.

"It's Jaken," Shippou exclaims. Well no shit you damn kitsune!

"I did all I could try. I can't crack that damn thing," I growl.

"Kaori," Shippou shouts.

"Shut the hell up," I shout, throwing a glare his way. I whisper," Remember what I said about not calling out my name! You better be glad that bastard, Mouryoumaru, didn't hear that or Naraku would have a field day with that news!"

The frightened kitsune ducked behind Miroku. "Sorry," he mumbled in fear.

Jaken continued," It may already be too late, but it's pitiful to have him in there like that."

"He can't be dead," Shippou responds in disbelief.

"Baka! He's been crushed and pierced by diamond arms! There's no way he would've survived," Jaken shouts. I hear a sound from the tentacles that held Sesshoumaru and the rest follow my lead and stares at it.

"It moved," Sango exclaims. The tentacles had light shining out of the cracks. Then to everyone's relief (maybe excluding Inuyasha), the tentacles were pushed aside by Sesshoumaru, using Tensaiga.

"He came out," I shout.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken croaks in happiness.

"That's Tensaiga's barrier," Kagome murmured.

"So Tensaiga protected Sesshoumaru," Miroku thought out loud.

**

* * *

No one's POV**

* * *

While everyone was ogling over the fact that Sesshoumaru was still alive, Inuyasha was still pushing Tessaiga into Mouryoumaru. _'A little further and the armor will crack,' _Inuyasha thought, thinking that victory was on the way.

Kikyou looked on from the same spot she was found on. '_The Shikon shard is coming out,' _she thought. She notches another arrow onto her bow.

She shoots it and it flies towards Mouryoumaru.

"Damn," the incarnate cursed. Miasma shoots out of his body, surrounding the area.

"Miasma," Kagome shouts. The group jumps away from the shouki before they have the chance of getting poisoned. Mouryoumaru, surrounded by miasma, rises up and makes his escape.

Before his form disappeared, he laughed," Next time will not be like this."

"Dammit! He got away," Inuyasha growled. Kagome rushes towards the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, are you ok," Kagome asks.

"Yea," he answers, though his hands are completely burned, from holding the hilt of Tessaiga for too long. "Oww…" he murmurs so quietly that no one could hear him. He holds out the now untransformed Tessaiga, with the heat still radiating off of it.

"The youki didn't flow back," Miroku says in astonishment.

"Does that mean that Inuyasha already mastered the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga," Shippou asked, excited.

Inuyasha sheathes the sword and responds," It's not that simple." His face has a expression of disappointment on it. He stares at the mountaintop where Kikyou was standing only a few minutes ago. She was nowhere to be found. _'So she's already gone,' _he thought sadly.

He thought back to when she shot that arrow. _'It was because Kikyou purified Mouryoumaru's youkai energy. It is wasn't for that, I would be dead,' _he thought with a grimace.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes. _'He's thinking about Kikyou again,' _she mentally sighed.

Sango looked around to see if Kohaku was around. _'Did Kohaku go with Kikyou,' _the tajiya asked herself.

The group turned their attention to the side, where Jaken was talking to his lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm so glad that you're alive!"

Sesshoumaru clearly looked annoyed by his servant. Even though he was covered in scratches and bruises, he responded," Humph. Did you think that This Sesshoumaru would get killed by the likes of Mouryoumaru?"

_'Geez, he's back to his royal arrogant self so soon,' _Kaori thought with a sigh, though she smiled, glad that he wasn't dead.

"He's covered in scratches," Kagome whispered to the others.

Kaori sighed,_' What's it with these humans stating the obvious?' _She restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"I guess we could treat them," Shippou suggested.

Sesshoumaru threw them a glare that said,_' Touch me and die, pathetic weaklings.'_

"Ahh! He's glaring at us," Kagome said in fear. Shippou and Kagome cower behind Inuyasha.

"We were just worried about him," Shippou mumbled, frightened.

Jaken yells angrily," Stupid fools! There's no way that Sesshoumaru-sama would get killed by the likes of Mouryoumaru!"

"Say what," Shippou exclaimed. "Saying that Sesshoumaru was dead, was you, Jaken!"

"What! I never said anything of the sort," Jaken argued back. The terrified imp demon notices Sesshoumaru walking off and ignoring him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, wait for me!" The bumbling toad scurries after his lord. Before they get very far, however, Inuyasha stops them.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait," the hanyou called. The ice prince glances back from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha held out the remains of Toukijin. "Toukijin. Aren't you going to take it?"

"Humph. This Sesshoumaru has no use of a broken sword. I shall look for a replacement." The Taiyoukai walks off with the nervous Jaken following close behind.

Kaori starts to follow behind the pair. "Kaori-chan, why are you following them," Kagome asked.

"I think I better follow, just so he doesn't strain himself if he decides to kidnap me again. We really wouldn't want that to happen," she responded.

Inuyasha just snorted in response. "Keh! It's your life."

"Are you sure," Sango asked.

"Yes. Don't worry I'll be fine. I got my fan and I'm sure it's not the last time I'll see you guys," Kaori smiled.

"But…" Kagome protested.

"I'm going Kagome-chan. You don't need to be endangered by him. Besides I have a feeling that he won't want to kill me," she smirked. She hugged everyone except Inuyasha, who stood there with his arms crossed. "Have it your way then, Inuyasha. You are all good friends." Kaori waved and ran off after Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV**

* * *

Damn that Mouryoumaru! I almost let that lowly creature kill me. Ironic, that the sword I don't even desire, still protects me. Curse it all, my sword was too pathetic to defend myself against Mouryoumaru. Toukijin is broken, so what shall I do on finding a replacement? Shall I go after Tessaiga again?

I was still walking with Jaken, whom I was irate with, since he once again, left Rin alone. Then I caught Kaori's scent. I stopped and she stopped a few meters behind me.

"Why are you following," I ask in my cold manner.

"Well excuse me, for being nice and checking on a certain arrogant Taiyoukai's condition," I hear her yell, angry.

"Are you not better off traveling with my half-breed brother," I ask, rudely. Like I gave a damn what anyone else thought about me or anyone else for that matter.

"And this is coming from the same guy who kidnapped me only a day ago," she retorts.

"I will not stop you nor grant you privilege to travel with me," I respond, not particularly in one of my better moods to waste time squabbling with an inferior demon.

"Are you sure that is wise milord," Jaken asks.

Ah yes, I still was not over what he has said about me earlier. Nor was I any happier that he abandoned Rin, so I decided to be lenient and punch him on the head. Rather harder than usual I would say. As he lay there in the dirt cursing his luck, I continued walking ahead. I think I heard Kaori walk over him, following me.

I located Rin and Au-Un's scent and found her, luckily, in a field, unharmed. Not that I cared about humans, but I guess Rin is an exception. I don't ask her to follow me, she just does.

"Rin, we are leaving," I say simply.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," squealed Rin in happiness as she greets me. How does this human girl stay so happy in my presence, I do not know. But it is better than most other human children who cry all the time out of fear. "Kaori-sama," she exclaims as she greets Kaori as well.

"Hey, Rin-chan," Kaori greeted, smiling at the little girl.

"Are you traveling with us now," Rin asked.

"Hai." Rin grins and hops onto Au-Un. I see Jaken finally catching up to us, shouting out my name. Sometimes I wonder how I put myself through this annoyance.

We continue walking through the forest until night approaches. "We will stop here for the night. Jaken, prepare camp," I command in my 'no nonsense' tone. Jaken hurriedly scurries off to do what he is told, presuming because he is still scared of my punishment from earlier. Kaori went off to the river to bathe. I decided to get some rest to replenish my strength and give time for my injuries to heal.

* * *

A/N: To be continued…

Sorry for the wait! I had to update my other fanfics. **Note**: I **cannot** take **ALL** of the credit for the idea of this awesome action scene. This was based on the manga: Rumiko Takahashi's work. I only wrote it out in words, reworded some of the phrases (so I don't get sued for plagiarism), added in Kaori and Sesshoumaru's thoughts, and Kaori's actions. So the basis idea of this scene, the credit goes to Takahashi, but the Kaori involvement, you can thank me for. Just thought I would straighten that out before I get flamed. SO NO FLAMING for these reasons stated!

I promise a lot of fluff in the next chapter between Kaori and Sesshoumaru and maybe a little bit of comedy. Much thanks to vbollman, who helped me on this chapter. She also co-writes our new story **A Night Both Would Remember **so please read that! Awesome!

Next time on **Kagura's Reincarnation: **Sesshoumaru and his group are taking a break from that battle to heal their wounds (mainly Sesshoumaru and Kaori) and some things develop…

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Lack of a Scar

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Wow, it's been a long time. Sorry for keeping many of you waiting. I give my thanks to lunabelle0 and misikoblossom for reviewing.

To misikoblossom: I will try for longer chapters, but I had been struggling from the length of previous chapters alone! They are usually 5 to 6 pages long and my usual posts for other stories are 2 to 3 pages long! So I can't promise that. But I can promise fluff and action!

Kaori: What are you planning to do now?

Turtlequeen2: You'll find out! I do not own Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi does. I only own Kaori and this plot!

NOTE: Please don't kill me, but I shall warn you now, Sesshoumaru may seem a little OOC in this chapter because of the actions following. And there are some scenes from the manga in here, but they are a bit changed up.

WARNING: FLUFF BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND KAORI!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Lack of a Scar**

Kaori found a nearby river and decided that it would do. She stepped out of her clothes and washed them. She really wished for some soap at the moment. She proceeded to go into the river and shivered at the frigid water. She decided to bathe quickly, not liking the temperature of the water. The demon started to think about the past couple of days. _'Sesshoumaru isn't that bad of a guy. At first, I thought he was the most annoying guy on the face of the Earth, but now he doesn't seem so bad. Maybe he really did care about Kagura, judging by his reaction from Mouryoumaru. Naraku is such a bastard.' _

While she was distracted in her thoughts, a few spider youkai spotted her in the river. They caught her off guard, pouncing on her. She screamed out of surprise and one held her with his legs.

"What do we have ourselves here? A beautiful demon, alone? What a find we have tonight," the spider that held her, remarked, in a cruel tone. Kaori struggled against the restraint. She couldn't do much, for her fan was left with her clothes, on the shore.

"What shall we do with her," the other asked.

"What the hell do you want with me," Kaori demanded.

"You'd make a fine feast for us," the youkai responded. She tried to fight back, but the hold the youki had over her was strong. She really hated spiders.

Before anyone could blink, an energy whip was seen, going through both spiders and retracting back to its owner! Quickly Kaori scrambled out of the spider's reach, before they were seen, blowing away into dust. She turned to see who the owner of the whip was, to be in total shock. It was Sesshoumaru!

"Sesshoumaru," she exclaimed.

"Are you alright," he asked, emotionless. His cold mask was in place, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking at the time. She nodded stupidly. She then, proceeded to get out the river and rushed to get her clothes on.

Her back was turned to him. She blushed profusely, knowing that Sesshoumaru had seen her naked. She felt his eyes still lingering on the back of her. After getting her clothes back on, instead of going off on the lord, she felt a smirk form on her face.

"Did you enjoy the view," she asked.

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV**

* * *

The foolish woman. Leaving herself vulnerable, without her weapon at her side. I had to save the woman, wasting my time and energy. Those spider youkai were weak and were ones not even worthy for me to glance upon.

I kept watching her, not even caring of her features. What caught my attention was her back. There was no mark there! No spider scar! So, it was: Kaori was not Kagura. Although I already knew of such, Mouryoumaru and Naraku doesn't. I'm sure that vile hanyou has already found out that 'Kagura' was not dead, by now.

In the true fashion on her previous incarnate, she smirked, turning to me, and asked," Did you enjoy the view?" I scoffed at the notion.

I wanted to kick myself, in all honesty. It was not like myself to stare. I knew of a woman's modesty and I did not turn away as I should have done. Father taught me to do as such. And yet, there I was, staring at a woman's back. I decided not to show any of the anger I held towards myself and responded," Your back. There was no mark."

She looked confused. "Mark? What are you talking about," she asked.

"Kagura had the mark of a spider on her back," I explained.

I saw her glare at me, making for my amusement. "I'm not Kagura if that's where you're getting at!"

I simply raised my eyebrow at her. "Quit your babbling wench. I was merely stating that when Naraku finds out that 'Kagura' is seemingly alive, seeing your back, would prove otherwise."

"So, how the hell would he even see my back?"

"In battle. You need to convince him that you are Kagura for the time being. It was, after all, your plan."

"I didn't see you object to it at the time."

"If I was to do so, you would be dead." She gained silence after I said that. I let a light smirk cross my face.

After a few minutes staring at each other, she replied," Well, thanks for saving my life."

"Humph. From those pathetic weaklings? I really am disappointed in you. A warrior is always prepared," I informed her. She nodded dumbly.

"I know. I guess I wasn't thinking." I decided not to remark at that statement. I simply turned on my heels and walked back towards the campsite, where the rest of my followers awaited me.

**

* * *

Kaori's POV**

* * *

The nerve of that guy! Sesshoumaru always knows how to make me feel stupid about myself. It makes me feel weak. I can't stand that!

I decided to follow him back to camp, which Jaken made. Despite his annoying traits, the toad managed to serve his master pretty well. And the girl wasn't as bad, either.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," I asked, in sarcasm. He was rested against a tree trunk with his eyes closed. He only responded by opening his eyes. "What did Naraku do to you?"

Silence engulfed us for a few minutes, until he stated," He double-crossed This Sessshoumaru." His eyes were now narrowed, as if remembering.

"Is that so? I didn't know that was possible to pull over on you," I said in all honesty.

"And of you? Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why have you shown up out of nowhere?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't…I'm merely curious." I let a smile come over my face. Curious, eh? I decided to sit beside him. He didn't make a move to reject my company.

"Well, if you want the truth. I'm not really from around here. In actuality, I'm from Kagome's time."

"Kagome? You mean my hanyou brother's wench?"

"Yea, if that's how you put it. You mean that you didn't know that she's from another time?" His silence told me that he really didn't know. I continued," We're both from 500 years from the future. We travel through time using the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha can use the well too. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou, the miko who previously protected the Shikon-no-Tama and pinned Inuyasha to the tree. The time traveling thing is one thing that Naraku knows nothing of at the moment."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised in interest. "Are you the only ones that can time travel?"

"Yea, that we know of. We don't want Naraku to find out. Who knows what that bastard would do with that news," I said, cringing at the images. He gave a nod in understanding.

"Interesting…" he thought out loud. "My hanyou brother is stupid enough to relive his past with that reincarnation."

I nearly scoffed. Isn't what we were doing? I decided not to dwell on that subject. I looked up at the sky, seeing the stars.

"Wow, Kagome was right, the stars here are a lot more clearer," I commented, before being able to stop myself.

I just knew that he was confused at that. He didn't question any further. A looked over at him to see that his glance was cast at the stars as well. I suddenly shivered at the sudden wind around us. Maybe I was the one causing it, since I was nervous around him. I hugged my knees to my chest.

I cast a glance at my other companions. Rin and Jaken were sleeping peacefully by Au-Un. I let a small smile escape my lips. I couldn't get a grip on the wind to push it the other way. I guess I wasn't as skilled as I thought…

The ramblings in my mind suddenly froze when I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders. I stiffened up at the sudden contact and looked to see where it was coming from. I looked up and saw that it was Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama! I blushed lightly at the thought of the cold lord being courteous.

"Um, thanks," I muttered out. His eyes were closed, not giving me any acknowledgement. His only reply was a small nod.

I only shook my head at him. Should've known that he would do something like that…I beamed, comfortably. I found myself drifting off to sleep in the fur, still by Sesshoumaru's side.

**

* * *

No one's POV**

* * *

Rin work up in the middle of the night to go do her business. However, before going back to sleep, she caught a sight of her lord. She grinned widely at the sight before her. Kaori was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama! Both of them seemed to be sleeping. Rin thought them to look like her parents; a family.

Before drifting off to sleep, Rin thought,_' Rin will help Kaori-sama get closer to Sesshoumaru-sama. Then Rin will finally have a family.' _

**

* * *

With Inuyasha's Group**

* * *

It was night, and the group was settling down for the night as well.

"I'm worried about Kaori-chan," Kagome sighed, hugging herself by the fire.

"Keh! Don't be. If she's with Sesshoumaru, there's no way in hell that she'll die," Inuyasha snorted.

"It's not just that. What will Naraku do when he finds out that 'Kagura' is seemingly alive? You know he will eventually," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that. He never thought of it. "Damn it! Why didn't someone tell me that?"

Miroku and Sango, both groaned at the stupidity of the hanyou. "We thought you would've thought of that sooner," Miroku muttered.

"You know that I can't think of everything," he grumbled, crossing his arms. If Shippou was awake (he was sleeping by Kirara), he would've rolled his eyes.

"So what should we do," Sango asked, continuing the conversation. "The worst thing would happen if he finds out that it's Kaori-chan and not Kagura."

"We'll have to make sure that it doesn't happen then," Inuyasha growled.

"Shall we follow after Sesshoumaru's group then," Miroku wondered.

"No, that bastard will know right away if it was me. We'll just have to make sure that Naraku doesn't find out about Kaori's plan," Inuyasha smirked.

_'Why don't I like that look on his face,'_ Kagome asked herself and sighed.

"I'll just have to master Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga before than," Inuyasha proclaimed. "Than I'll kill Naraku!"

"Here we go," Kagome mumbled, rolling her eyes. Always rushing into things and not thinking things through.

"I know that I almost killed Mouryoumaru if it wasn't for his escape," Inuyasha growled.

"With Sesshoumaru's help," Kagome added.

"Whose side are you on anyways," the hanyou demanded.

"Yours, you baka! You know if it wasn't for him and Kaori-chan…" Kagome trailed off. The hanyou huffed and everyone was in silence once again.

Inuyasha hopped into the branch of a tree and thought about Kikyou's words to him as well. _'I have to master Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga so Kikyou won't have to use Kohaku's shard. I know if I can do that, then we won't need the Shikon-no-Tama to defeat him,' _he thought with determination. He then, glanced towards his hands. They still were covered in gashes from the effect of the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga's attack. _'Damn, they still burn. Hopefully they will be healed by tomorrow.' _

He was thinking back to the conversation him and Kikyou had. When she joined with Kohaku, the boy wanted to sacrifice his life so the jewel would be complete, since he and Kouga were the ones to contain the last few shards. She told Inuyasha that the Jewel, itself, would be the only thing that would be able to defeat Naraku; that a sword could do no such thing. Unknowing to Inuyasha, was that Kikyou, herself, was hesitant on taking the younger taijiya's life.

**

* * *

The next day: Kaori's POV**

* * *

The wounds on Sesshoumaru were healed already. I guess they were merely scratches after all. The lord seemed in great thought and was silent all morning. I mean I knew that he was usually like that, but he kept glancing down at Tenseiga for some reason unknown to us.

"What's wrong with Sesshoumaru," I whispered to Jaken.

Jaken looked afraid to answer, as if scared that his lord would hear him. Maybe the guy was humiliated over the fact that Mouryoumaru was using Inuyasha's stolen attack to injure him.

"Just go along with him," he replied. I nodded and Rin listened into the conversation with us.

Then, Sesshoumaru, who was sitting and looking off into the distance, suddenly turned his glance towards us. Jaken and I, both jumped out of surprise.

"He's standing up," Rin said, seeing Sesshoumaru rise from his position.

"He heard," Jaken panicked. I wanted to roll my eyes. No shit Sherlock! He suddenly bowed in front of the Taiyoukai and exclaimed," I didn't say anything! All of the insulting things were said by Rin and Kaori!"

"ME," Rin and I exclaimed at the same time.

"You little toad," I growled out. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to us, but instead looked up into the sky, where a dark cloud was gathering. I stopped cracking my knuckles to look up where the lord's eyes were directed.

"He's not paying attention," Rin whispered.

"That's good," I said back. Suddenly, out of nowhere, lands this old guy on a weird demon ox!

"Tou…Toutousai," Jaken exclaimed.

"What is your business," Sesshoumaru demanded, glaring through the old man. Toutousai, as he was now known, just kept staring at the stoic, yet slightly annoyed lord, not saying anything.

Then, after a few moments, he remarked," Ah, so Toukijin is missing. Did it break?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Toutousai and growled," Without a mere word, I could rip you apart with these claws." He demonstrated by holding up his only hand and cracked his knuckles.

The old man looked annoyed and scared at the same time. "You don't have to be like that. I only came because Tenseiga called me." Suddenly Sesshoumaru froze and his eyes widened a little bit more than usual.

"Tenseiga," he asked, in obvious shock.

* * *

To be continued…

There will be more spoilers in the next chapter, I'm warning you now! And yes, this was the longest wait ever, I know.

Next time on **Kagura's Reincarnation: **What the hell is Toutousai talking about? The re-forging of Tenseiga?

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7:The Reforging of Tenseiga

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I'm finally back with more! Thanks for al the positive reviews on Kaori being kickass! That was what I was aiming for!

Kaori: I'm kickass? Hell yea I am!

Turtlequeen2: -sigh- Just look at what you did now…

Sesshoumaru: This is coming from the same woman that needed aid from weak spider youkai only moments ago?

Kaori: -narrows eyes- You don't need to remind me…

Turtlequeen2: Hey! Calm down! I want to thank all of my reviewers: lunabelle0, Kagura615, and Dragon Mistress of the Heavens! I appreciate all of your support!

I do not own Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi does!

**WARNING: SPOILIERS! **The chapter contains a lot of elements from the manga. I suggest you read the manga, before reading this or you'll be a little confused (or translations to which you can find at: http/ www. Wot-club . Org . uk/ Inuyasha/). This is around scroll 409 in Volume 42.

_**

* * *

Last time on Kagura's Reincarnation: **_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Toutousai and growled," Without a mere word, I could rip you apart with these claws." He demonstrated by holding up his only hand and cracked his knuckles._

_The old man looked annoyed and scared at the same time. "You don't have to be like that. I only came because Tenseiga called me." Suddenly Sesshoumaru froze and his eyes widened a little bit more than usual._

_"Tenseiga?" he asked, in obvious shock._

_**This time on Kagura's Reincarnation:**_

**Chapter 7**

**The Re-forging of Tenseiga**

**Kaori's POV**

"Don't play the fool Sesshoumaru," Toutousai stated. "I know that you sensed Tenseiga's agitation."

Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow as if contemplating the old man's words.

"It seems that something that was lacking in your heart until now, was born," the sword smith continued.

"What do you mean lacking! Sesshoumaru-sama's heart is perfect!" came Jaken's shout from behind me. I turned my attention to the toad.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is strong and kind," Rin added in. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Jaken began to have tears in his eyes. I found it all _but _sad. "Well, I don't know about kind…" he trailed off.

"Don't cry Jaken-sama," Rin said. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at such a sight. Though Rin was cute, Jaken was just plain creepy and annoying.

"But there must be something that caused this…you must have some idea," Toutousai said, making me turn my gaze back to the pair.

Sesshoumaru stole a look into my eyes. For a few seconds I could've sworn I saw sadness. I only looked back in confusion. He then averted his gaze, appearing in deep thought, though his ice mask seemed to tighten.

A sudden realization hit me. It was about Kagura! Her death must have caused his sudden change of heart! I was overcome with a shocked emotion, but then my heart took a quick sink. But that must of meant that Sesshoumaru had feelings for her too…

"Hey you!" came a voice that broke me out of my thoughts. I shot my red eyes up to look back into the eyes of the senile old man.

"What do you want with me?" I asked coldly.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Toutousai pondered.

"Um…no I can't imagine what gave you that idea," I lied, a tone of sadness lacing my tone.

"Oh well then," he sighed. "I could of sworn that I seen you from somewhere. So do you travel with Sesshoumaru now?"

"Well, I--" I got cut off.

"Toutousai!" boomed Sesshoumaru's cold, but now annoyed voice. "Have you come here to talk about Tenseiga or talk to this bitch?"

"What the hell do you mean by that!" I demanded, pissed off more than ever. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He only narrowed them slightly back, but it enough to let me know that he was not going to put up with me at the moment. "Either hold your tongue, or I will take it out," he nearly growled out in a whisper.

The old man stared at us in confusion. But then he stared back at Sesshoumaru, whom was now glaring back at Toutousai. This made the man jump, but he managed to hold his own ground. "It doesn't matter what happened to bring about that change." He appeared to think about the matter for a few seconds and then held out his hand. "Now then, hand over Tenseiga." He said this like he saw nothing between me and the bastard lord.

Sesshoumaru looked cold and now he starting to look agitated. "What are you scheming, Toutousai?" the Taiyoukai demanded.

"The time has come to re-forge Tenseiga into a weapon," came the shocking reply.

Sesshoumaru stood there, a light surprised look came over his features.

"How do we know that you will not run off with it!" Jaken demanded, breaking the silence that fell over us all.

"Jaken, silence," Sesshoumaru commanded, glaring down at his servant.

"H…hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken murmured, immediately ceasing his ramblings. It was a good thing too. He was making himself look like an idiot. Although he already proved himself worthy of one when I first met him so it didn't matter much I guess.

"What use will it come to me to run off with a sword I created myself?" Toutousai asked incredulously. He then turned to Sesshoumaru again. "So what is your decision?"

The Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes. "Very well then. I will entrust Tenseiga into your care. But know this: if it doesn't prove useful to me, then consider your life terminated," he threatened.

The old man literally gulped and his eyes widened for a second. "It's not like you have much other choice. You have no useful weapon at the moment," he replied, trying to calm himself at the same time.

Sesshoumaru's glare grew only colder as he knew the youkai was right. "When shall this be completed?" he demanded.

"In week or so. Come to the Kuro Forest by nightfall of the end of the week. We will then test if you will be able to handle its new powers."

The Taiyoukai gave a simple nod and pulled Tenseiga out of his sash. Toutousai took it from the cold lord's hands. With Tenseiga in his grasp, Toutousai got back on his ox in a flash and was off.

An odd silence settled over the group. It was beginning to bother me so I spoke up. "So are we going to go to this forest?"

He cast a icy glance at me and replied," Is it not obvious?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in return. "I don't know what your problem is, but don't take it out on me!" I said, evident anger underlining my tone.

He only turned his back to me and started to walk off, ignoring my comment. "Jaken, Rin, we are leaving," came his statement. What the hell is wrong with that bastard! I'm going to find out sooner or later.

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV **

* * *

Now we have to go to this forest at the end of the week to get Tenseiga. What the hell is that senile old man thinking? It surprises me that this same man was capable of creating the Tessaiga when he likes to spend his time wasting my life. I should be hunting down Naraku, not getting my useless sword fixed. 

Still, Tenseiga called upon him. Should I care? Did I not stop to think that perhaps this sword was given to me because I alone, am the only one able to wield its powers? Even so, I guess I'll just have to find out.

"Don't think that you can ignore me all day!" came the annoying voice of the angered woman, Kaori. Though it was not of a youkai of my status to do so, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I have no time to waste, talking with you," I replied simply, trying to keep my aggravation under control.

"You're such an ass you know that!" Kaori replied.

I stopped and turned my attention towards her. "You will not speak to me in that manner again," I stated, narrowing my eyes as a threat.

She gave a roll of her eyes. "Oh, what is it with you! Ever since your talk with Toutousai, you've been being so cold to me--well you've always been cold--but that's not the point…" she trailed off.

"And your point is?" I asked, cutting her off from her pointless ramblings. I personally knew that I was coming off a bit harsh, but I didn't give much of a damn.

"Does this have anything to do with me being Kagura's reincarnation? Don't even try to deny it because I seen that look in your eyes earlier!" she exclaimed, surprising even me, though I wouldn't admit it.

My eyes narrowed at her. "Do not be foolish. I didn't care for that bitch," I stated in a deadly tone.

"Really? If I wasn't mistaken, the look in your eyes was something along the lines of sadness. Or perhaps it was grief for her?" she questioned, beginning to smirk as if she stumbled upon something valuable.

"Do not stray into where you have no business in," I warned, almost making a growl.

"Of all the nerve! You're really starting to piss me off! How can you stand there and deny your feelings for her!" she demanded.

Jaken, besides me, started squawking some annoying nonsense to her. I wasn't really paying much attention to him. Most of what I caught was something along the lines of," How dare you talk to Sesshoumaru-sama with such disrespect! I should fry you alive for such harsh words!"

After such irritating and useless comments by my lowly servant, I glared down at him. "Jaken." I stated simply.

"H…hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" he grumbled nervously, looking up at me in fright. I did not answer, but only brought my fist down upon his head.

Not wanting to answer Kaori's question, I turned my back on her and started to walk off.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't think you can avoid it forever!" she called after me. I actually _almost _faltered. What the hell did she mean by that? Perhaps I didn't want to answer it because…because I don't even know the answer myself?

**

* * *

A Week later at the Kuro Forest - No One's POV **

* * *

After a week of traveling, the Sesshoumaru-Tachi finally arrived at the Kuro Forest. As they went closer to the area, the air of youki began to thicken as did the number of youkai trying to attack them, and Sesshoumaru's irritation. 

Kaori and Sesshoumaru didn't say much to each other. Kaori, because she was still sore over what he did to her earlier that week; Sesshoumaru, because of his constant thoughts of Tenseiga, Kagura, and Kaori's question.

_

* * *

How can you stand there and deny your feelings for her! _

* * *

For some reason, Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of guilt when she said that. But that wasn't possible right? The Great Inu-youkai feeling guilty for his supposed enemy? How ridiculous. 

And yet, Sesshoumaru could not keep that question out of his head. No matter how many excuses he made up for himself, none could never satisfy him. Also Kaori's constant reminder of Kagura's presence with her looks, wasn't helping the situation much either. Damn his father's sword!

"FUUJIN NO MAI!" came Kaori's shout as she expertly flicked her fan towards the youkai coming towards Au-Un and Rin, whom was riding on the dragon-demon. Rin gave a little screech as more youkai formed behind them.

"Geez, in such a place as this?" Jaken demanded more to himself. "It's already been days!" He turned and blasted the demons with the fire from the Nintoujou staff. They fried easily and Jaken only sighed heavily in annoyance.

"Quit your complaining toad! You're not the only one doing the labor around here!" Kaori retorted, breathing heavily, beginning to tire from slaying the many youkai. Sesshoumaru was also doing some work, using his poisonclaw attacksto take out the agitating creatures, though he was not in the least bit tired.

Jaken threw a glare at Kaori. "While Toutousai said that he was going to re-forge Tenseiga, he has definitely run off with it instead!" he exclaimed.

As if the gods were answering Kaori's pleas to silence the irritating imp, from the sky came Toutousai and his ox, landing on Jaken! The wind witch had to keep from laughing as Jaken struggled under the ox youkai's weight.

"Toutousai-sama!" Rin greeted in happiness.

Sesshoumaru only gave the sword smith a cold look, noticing his presence.

"Have Tenseiga back," Toutousai said, holding out the fang. Without a word, Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of his sword and looked it over with little interest. "Try drawing it Sesshoumaru. Will you be able to master its powers?"

"Humph. Worry about your own self, Toutousai. If Tenseiga has been completed badly, then consider your life over," Sesshoumaru stated coolly, but nevertheless, drew out the sword anyways.

The rest of the group turned to glance at the old man's reaction. "His personality hasn't changed," he commented dryly.

Jaken, who was now up and walking again, added," A bit late to be saying that."

A silence fell over the group as the ground started to vibrate under them. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the location where it was coming from. Kaori's eyes narrowed as she stared at the vacant field ahead of them. The ground was starting to rise up in that area. "What the hell?" she demanded.

The rest of the group followed her actions, all having expressions of nervousness and worry on their faces. Well, all except Toutousai, who only had a thoughtful look on his face.

They watched in shock as an Oni burst through the ground!

"Ack! It's an Oni!" Rin shouted in fright.

"It was probably attracted to the youki energy given off by the sword," Jaken said in concentration.

Toutousai stared on in interest, waiting for Sesshoumaru's reaction. '_Take a long look Sesshoumaru. The attack shall be guided by Tenseiga,' _he thought in his head.

As if Sesshoumaru could read the old man's mind, he cast a sharp glance towards the Oni. His hold over Tenseiga tightened as the blade started to glow bright.

"Tenseiga's glowing?" Kaori gasped.

The Oni charged forward suddenly. Going towards Sesshoumaru! And then to everyone else' shock, the Taiyoukai charged forward as well. He jumped up towards the monster's chest and made a wide swing across the abdomen. The energy pulsing out from the blade radiated into the cut.

"Did he get him?" Rin asked in surprise. Sesshoumaru landed swiftly to the ground, looking as calm as ever, while the Oni appeared to be unharmed.

"What! It wasn't cut?" Jaken demanded.

Kaori, however, noticed the object that began to appear behind the monster. "What the hell?" she gasped.

"Jaken-sama, what's that! Behind the Oni!" Rin shouted, also taking notice of the attack taking place. Behind the Oni, formed a giant arc of blackness.

"The _Meidou_ has opened," Toutousai only stated behind the three.

"Meidou?" Jaken asked. At that moment, the group watched as the arc moved through the demon, slicing it in two. The death body fell to the ground in the two separate pieces. Then, the arc became thinner and flickered away.

"It disappeared?" Kaori gasped.

"What just happened?" Jaken demanded.

At this, everyone turned to Toutousai, expecting an answer.

Taking a deep breath, the old man replied," You can tell by just looking. Part of the Oni's body was taken to the Realm of the Dead. However, that slice was only that of a crescent moon. As you improve, it will become more that of a full circle and will eventually be able to send the whole body of an enemy to the Next World. " That last remark directed at Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai, who was now with them, looked down at Tenseiga with a thoughtful expression on his face. "The ability to cut the path to the Next World, huh?" he murmured.

"Tenseiga is originally a sword that connects the Next World with this one. That is why the wielder of the sword can see the 'pall-bearers' from the Next World. By cutting them, the person can bring the dead back from the Realm of the Dead."

"Wow," Rin and Kaori both exclaimed in awe.

Jaken, hearing Rin's reaction, stared at her surprise. _'How ironic for that child to be surprised since she was the first one brought back to life by the very same sword,' _Jaken thought in his mind.

"By cutting to the Next World, the Meidou literally sends the enemies into Hell," the sword smith explained. He then looked directly at Sesshoumaru. "That is how you use Tenseiga in battle. That attack you used was called the Meidou-Zangetsuha."

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened in shock, but he managed to suppress it before anyone noticed.

_'Still that damn Sesshoumaru managed to use the attack without struggling. As usual, he does not falter. But since Tenseiga has chosen him, it can't be helped,' _Toutousai thought with a sigh in his mind.

_

* * *

_

_Such a stupid woman._

_It was a wasted death since nobody shall carry out her will._

* * *

Mouryoumaru's words pierced into Sesshoumaru's conscious as he thought about Tenseiga's new power. He made a mental decision. _'Whether it was a wasted death or not, will be decided by me.'_

He planned to avenge Kagura's death. "Toutousai," he called.

"Yes?" the old youkai answered.

"I accept Tenseiga's new abilities."

Suddenly not of her own accord, Kaori's fan opened by itself, creating wind around them. Kaori's eyes widened at the sudden gust of wind. At that same moment she felt a tug at her soul.

_'What was that just now? Was that Kagura?' _Kaori asked herself, as she lightly clutched her chest..

"Let us leave," Sesshoumaru spoke up, turning his back and walking off. He also noticed the wind stirring, but said nothing of it. The rest of the group excluding Toutousai followed behind.

* * *

To be continued…

I'm so sorry for that wait! I'm happy the way this turned out though!

**Note**: I **cannot** take **ALL** of the credit for the idea of this awesome scene. This was based on the manga: Rumiko Takahashi's work. I only wrote it out in words, reworded some of the phrases (so I don't get sued for plagiarism), added in Kaori and Sesshoumaru's thoughts, and Kaori's actions. So the basis idea of this scene, the credit goes to Takahashi, but the Kaori involvement, you can thank me for. Just thought I would straighten that out before I get flamed. SO NO FLAMING for these reasons stated!

**Translations:**

Kuro - Dark

Youki - Demonic energy

Meidou - The Path of Darkness

Meidou-Zangetsuha - Dark Path of Dawn's Moon

Next time on **Kagura's Reincarnation: **Kaori and Sesshoumaru tend to have a growing tension between them. And who the hell is that watching them!

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
